TB--Season Eight Episode 7-----I Would Die For you
by angie9281
Summary: A opportunity comes along that both Sookie and her Viking are presented with and with the sacrifice and irreversible risks involved, will they take a massive chance and try for something they both want or will they decide the risk is far too great for either of them to want to pay the price for?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

Back from their unplanned sojourn to Europe, the two had finally found a chance to spend some quality time together. It seemed inevitable that there would always be something, someone or some anomaly that interfered in their lives and as frustration as that was for them both, it was a small price to pay for what they had. A expanded family, Eric's sister once thought lost to time and death. But she now would thrive as the queen of the couple hundred Viking vampires that existed in his homeland, in the castle he grew up in. that they kept to themselves and wanted to live in peace was something of comfort to himself and Sookie, though they knew that if need be, they would defend themselves. But they seemed to be content away from the modern world, to exist in a alternative way from their human Viking lives. That they were sane and secure was something Sookie had worried about when flying home, but he reassured her that they would remain safe and sound. He reminded her of their deadly abilities and she felt more at ease. Elsa was certainly as formidable as her older brother and though it had been unfortunate that his parents were not able to be saved, the dark magic having been too deep within them and woven so intricately that it had been far too late for even Sookie to be able to do anything. But in a moment of clarity, the couple had saved Sookie and Elsa and as a result, it had led them to win the fight and save the day.

She was doing housework around the house and since the flight home, she had sensed she wasn't alone, like someone was watching over her. And though she knew her grandfather was apt to check in when she wasn't aware, this felt different and she sensed that whoever, whatever it was was not evil or wicked and yet, she was on edge as she spoke out, calling for whoever was there to come to her. Not like she hadn't been visited by the unusual before, with her track record. Nothing would really be a surprise at this point. And there she stood in her living room as images of people she knew had perished a few days earlier were standing stoically in her living room. Eric's parents, the late king and queen.

"What…..this must mean I am a little overtired….." Sookie said as she saw the two before her, ethereally beautiful in their spirit state and hackneyed as it may have seemed at the time, the fact that this was Halloween was not lost on her. She had learned once that Halloween was the one time a year where the veil between the dead and living was thinnest, that the day before and after the holiday were as such as well. But Halloween, that was a day of note. Astrid and Ulfrik seemed almost bursting to tell her what they came to and yet they maintained their dignified demeanor.

"We came because of a gift we have been given the chance to offer you. A one time deal, I am afraid. Though we have not been in the afterlife terribly long, the spirits have allowed us to make you a offer. That you have suffered as you have, that he has suffered…..fate has decided to give you something and thought it doesn't come without a price, we are hoping you accept the chance, for the sake of your family, for our sake and for the life we know you both want." the queen said, sounding rather cryptic and looking unreadable.

"You can have the one thing you desperately want if you both make a blood sacrifice. That if you both take from one another the power of the other, if you allow us to give our souls to the magic, then you can have that which you want most. We would cease to exist as spirits but we would fade away in peace, knowing you two had the thing thought impossible for you two to ever have."

she looked at them warily for a moment, though there was a part of her intrigued and almost….excited about the opportunity being dangled before her. but she knew that such a thing she thought impossible had to come with a price and she asked what it was. "I know it won't be pretty, I have a feeling…."

"No, it won't. you need to take some of him and he some of you. which would create the link, the magic needed for us to work with to make this otherwise impossible thing occur. the fact it will cause the both of you discomfort and pain, I am not sure if you are willing to go to that lengths…you would both reach the brink of death and there is a chance that things could go….awry. nothing is ever guaranteed." Astrid explained. "If we can give what remains of ourselves with your sacrifice to give you something irreplaceable, we are ready and willing….perhaps it is something you should discuss with him."

"By taking from one another, what does that mean?"

"To give him your light and he would give you some of his darkness. the effects would be…irreversible. should things go to plan, you would not only become a hybrid yourself-making yourself even more powerful and thus able to handle becoming expectant, but he too would some to have some of your powers and abilities. and with him being as strong as he already is, it could be a combination that the devil himself would fear to test." Ulfrik explained and it was then and there they saw and could almost feel the emotion that was within the stunned waitress. the question was, would she even tell her Viking of this possibility or would she decline the offer, pretend she hadn't been told of this chance. all she knew was that tonight, she certainly was having him over. they needed to talk

 **Chapter 2**

His parents had left her with more than enough food for thought and had said that should they decide to proceed, that they had until midnight, before the day changed to November 1st to accept the plan. that there was loss, the loss of his parents spirits forever to be considered and yet what could be gained….a baby….and yet the other thing troubling her was the idea of her being a mixed bag….literally. she hadn't ever really given thought to having fangs and the ides of him having light magic…it was weird and yet she knew that they would certainly be able to defend themselves all the more, all the better for their possible expanded family. the idea that she could have something he had been close to having before….though at least this time it would be with someone who hadn't beaten her, hadn't abused her. that thought was enough to keep a sense of awe and shock within her and she paced around the house, cleaning like a madwomen with all the nervous energy she had, waiting for the moment night fell. she had shot him a text asking him to come tonight and knew he would do so without question. both would have to literally change for this to happen and she wasn't sure what she thought of this prospect yet and didn't have a inkling what he would think about it either. but with the payoff being what it was…

There came a knock on the door and though having a invitation to enter as he pleased, she appreciated his manners…that he did, in fact have them when he so chose, she had to think to herself with amusement. opening the door, she found him patiently waiting but she had forgotten, in the midst of her cleaning session, she had done her hair up in a do rag and had put an apron on as she had taken care of the dishes. she had dirt on her face, she could feel, from the dusting she had done. in other words, she looked like a hot mess. a dirty, hot mess.

stepping past her as she allowed him to come in, Eric looked her up and down, amusement on his face. "Glad you got all prettied up for me." he said a she sat on her couch and grinned. "Looks like someone has been busy today…." he stopped smiling as he took in the look on her face. "What is it? your text was…not very specific though it only takes a few words to get me to come over…." he was clearly trying to be upbeat but seeing the troubled expression on her face, she blurted out everything and waited for a response. It seemed that even he was at a loss for words.

"So…with the sacrifice of their….spirits and with us agreeing to, in essence, turn one another in a way, we could actually-" he made a face, seeming both surprised and somewhat doubtful "We have both seen a hell of a lot of strange things but I think this would be the icing on the cake….but it would allow us to-"

"Yeah….." she replied. "And we have a short amount of time to make this choice, we need to agree to do this by late tomorrow night otherwise, well….the ship has sailed. Kind of a one time offer, according to the spirits that be…..no pressure." she said as she went to the kitchen and returned with a very full glass of wine. "I mean, this is life changing in more ways than one, for the both of us and should we do this, then there is a third person we have to consider…..then there is the rest of our little circle of friends and family and Pam? What the heck would she think about this?"

"As much as I care about her and as close as we are, she knows I make my own decisions…..and this is one I never thought I would have to make." he watched as she sat beside her, almost gingerly as if too afraid to get close to him, scared of what he may way. "I know this is something you want badly, something you lost thanks to that ex of yours. Who I would kill all over again, given the chance…..but…..this…it…" he bit his lip. "I wouldn't want you to be burdened with something you may not want…..to be anything you may not want to be. Who knows what kind of mixed breed you would become, me for that matter too."

"You couldn't be worse than Warlow was…..to think I was with him at all…..god, I have really done some bad things….stupid things." Sookie shook her head at a brief thought on her past. "At least wings aren't a part of the deal…..at least I hope not, though I've not seen grandpa with them or any others so, I think you're golden there…" she managed to laugh at the image in her mind, him dressed in a tight little faerie outfit, wings and all….very tight material to boot. She didn't stop laughing for several moments as he frowned at her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"So glad to provide you with that hypothetical fashion statement that no doubt you just had….. " he turned serious again. "There is a lot I can give to you and I hate that I couldn't give you what you lost. And that is why I am agreeing to try this. Sookie, I would do anything for you. I would die for you."

She was moved and had to admit something else to him for the first time, it had dawned on her. "I would die for you too."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

Time seemed to come to a standstill as they came to grips with that which had been decided upon. To trek to the unknown, now knowing how much they could, would change from whatever was to come, it was scary and exciting, even with the chance that either or even both could possible not make it through. And it was after making such a monument us decision that they had decided it best to say nothing to anyone else until it was all said and done. With any luck, things would go to plan and though for the most part, things in their lives had went opposite to plan

"I can't believe we are doing this….though I should have asked about the exact when and where-" Sookie yelped as she saw something flash outside the living room window and as they fled the house, they saw the spirits of his parents appear and reverently, still conditioned after all these years, Eric took a knee before his parents.

"I don't know just how this is possible, but…this gift….if it works as planned-"

"We owe you this and we want to help you heal from the torment of your past. All the losses…..the pain…you deserve to have this and the fates, the other spirits who allowed for this offer to be made, they felt the same way" his mother said, putting a ghostly hand on his head that oddly enough he felt. There was warmth and kindness there and he turned to look at his father who nodded his agreement.

"What do we need to do…..to…." Sookie trailed off as without a word, the two spirits led them away from the front lawn of her home to the nearby cemetery. "Of course." she said.

"At the same time, she must pour her light into you and you must give her your blood. Meanwhile, we channel our energies into the two of you, as a protection of sorts. And with all of us together, you will put life into each other before you create the one you both so desperately have wanted. Though we will cease to exist as anything any longer, know that our energies will flow through the both of you and that which we hope will be created between you after this ceremony. That we will still be alive in all three of you." his father said with a solemn air. If you two are ready, we can begin. And this will only work once. There can never be another child born, only a single child cam come of this."

She stood before him, shaking with anxiety, fear and excitement. If this worked, if they returned to her bedroom and were able to, in fact conceive…..it was to be the miracle to end all miracles. "This is it…..I am as ready as I will ever be…" she looked up at her leather clad Viking, who looked as confident as ever but the way he looked at her, the way he cupped her face, it was going to be the death of her, making her melt that way. "I don't know what is about to happen but if things get too….well, I will stop and we can just forget about this. I won't risk your life-"

"This is something I would risk y life for and yet I wouldn't want to endanger you either…..we just have to have faith things will work out." she paused. "I hope I don't become all about the blood, that I can enjoy wine because-"

"If this works like we plan, I don't think wine would be in the cards for you anytime soon." he pointed out, allowing her to laugh, albeit briefly. "Are you ready….are we ready? " he asked the ethereal specters watching over them.

"The moment one of you starts infusing your power into the other, it will begin and we will start adding our energies to it." his father explained and gave his only son a meaningful look. "I wish for the best for the both of you and make sure to look in on your sister from time to time. That you two would continue to thrive with families of your own would be a great pleasure for me….for us." Ulfrik nodded to his wife who nodded in agreement.

"it has been a honor to meet the one who has changed his life in such a profound way and please…..live a good and happy life. More than deserved for the both of you." Astrid said and though the couple said nothing, it was clear the sentiments were of appreciation. And it was then Sookie felt the sting in her neck, knowing that she never would have wanted to be the one to go first and she appreciated he wanted to help her through this. And a few moments later, she herself reached around and placed her hands on his back and focusing her power, careful not to overdo it, she started to let her light flow through her and into him his back to where his parents' spirits stood, unable to see them as they became nothing more than light and surrounded the two in what was like a iridescent film, like bubble suds. And though she knew they would be missed, their sacrifice was hopefully going to give her back something that she wanted so badly. But it was then her head started spinning and she felt an ache within her bones and at the same time, she opened her eyes, scenting what was flesh burning. And there came a final bright light from what had been the spirits, knocking them apart from one another, their bodies landing a few feet from one another in the grass. Dazed, she couldn't move but saw through the darkness-better than she had ever been able to-and saw the little bit of smoke coming from the clearly charred Viking.

 **Chapter 4**

When she was finally able to move, she found herself moving at a pace she hadn't expected, felt a aching in her mouth and with a lick of her tongue, she was stunned to find herself with a pair of her very own fangs. Covering her mouth up, she was more surprised than anything else, having known that this was likely to be a side effect and yet as she looked at him and his current state of affairs, she feared something had, in fact gone terribly awry. Wasting no time, she knelt beside him and gave up some of her blood to him. To her amazement, she saw there was a literal glow within him as she did so and could sense with her power that there was a connection greater now between them than there ever had been. He was healing rapidly and relieved, she put her head down on his chest and though it was silent and clearly denoted he was very much vamp still, the fact she saw that glow within him, sensed it, told her that he had been altered just as she had been. Both were full of one another's essence and as such, she understood now, that that was what it would take. To say nothing of the help from his parents.

She remained where she was until she saw the last traces of burned skin fade and was quick to say she was sorry. "I didn't want to bake you to a almost crisp, I was holding back and-"

"I've been burned way worse than that." he replied running a hand through her hair as he was sprawled flat in his back "But seems like my clothes had had it and are in need of being removed….which brings us, of course, to the next part in all of this." he waggled his eyebrows and she felt the same sense of excitement within her. One shot deal, she reminded herself inwardly. As messed up, a strange as this was, that they had been willing to go to such irreversible lengths for this, it spoke volumes for their relationship.

"You've got a healthy glow about you….." she said to him as he sat up and looked at his arms, there was a slight trace of that glow in his veins and though it soon faded, he had to admit, there was something cathartic about it. That his mind and heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. Centuries, even. "How do you feel? She asked, wanting to know for certain.

He frowned and paced, not feeling that much different but he knew that her light was now his as well as his darkness was now part of her too. All in the name of becoming able to have but that one addition they wanted. "I feel…..stronger than ever, and more importantly, no less like myself…..I was worried that taking on some of your power would make me-"

"A little light in the loafers….that you would want to sing show tunes?" she interjected, unable to resist teasing him and seeing his face, she laughed harder, to his feigned annoyance. "But I've seen what you have done with that power of yours and though I can't seem to read your mind or anything, I feel that power in me. You may have to….teach me to use it, because I wouldn't want to blow out a wall in the bar or in your house…or mine…."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that either, not after someone who shall go unnamed spent a small fortune fixing this place up for me after the whole Maryann incident….boy did she mess my house up….." she mused as they walked towards the house, hand in hand. "You ready for what comes next? She felt stupid even asking, knowing ht was always looking for a chance to get into her pants and even with so much on the line, this time wasn't too much different, you know, nothing on the line save for a possible kid. "Lets get you out of those…..well, whatever you want to call what's left of your clothes and get in that shower!"

"Well, yes maam." he replied and he went to take her into the house himself but in a flash of speed, she left him behind in the driveway and a upstairs window opened, her face in the moonlight clearly grinning.

"I already could get used to this speed, though I prefer my teleporting better…." she called down as he followed her up to her room and she decided to let him have his space, she herself wanting her own space to think about what may be. Not that she wouldn't have minded sharing a shower with him. But she needed a few moments and she went to the cubby downstairs to fetch him some clothes he had so conveniently forgotten to grab from the small closet within it. Returning upstairs, she heard the water off and saw him standing in the center if her room clad only in a towel and with damp and rather askew hair. This look, she knew, like anything else it seemed, worked for him. How could he look good in practically any scenario possible?

"That was invigorating….well not as invigorating…..what did you go and get clothes for, we aren't going to be needing them anyway?" he asked and he brazenly strode towards her, tugging at the towel around his waist, as if begging to let it fall and she shook her head at his bravado. And it was a matter of a few minutes later, her bed, bedding and mattress were getting a workout. After a few hours-wow, time flew by when there was enjoyment to be had-they were bathing in the afterglow, the moonlight streaming on their faces. He looked at her as she looked at him, sated and looking almost impatient to get a sense of something different within her. "How are you feeling…when do you suppose you would know-"

"I…..do not really know, I mean the variables this time are so weird and different….." she paused. "I guess we wait and see…"

And just like that old Tom Petty song, the waiting was the hardest part.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

It had certainly been a epic evening together and she had hoped, before drifting to a dreamless sleep that all the sacrifice, the give and take, would amount to a baby. She awoke in the morning alone in bed as she figured she would be, her Viking no doubt in his cubby for the day. Deciding to make a lazy morning of it, she lingered in bed for some time, before a stabbing pain filled through her. She felt her pulse drop, felt her skin go clammy and the next thing she knew she rolled out of bed but was unable to move, barely clinging onto consciousness. The dizzying feeling was coupled with the stabbing in her middle and as she drifted in and out of a blacked out state, her hands did manage to reach her middle and she found her cute set of lingerie she had worn were snugger on her than she recalled. And she tried to stifle a cry of pain as she felt everything within her burning, the pain almost unbearable. She had said to him that she would die for him and he had said he would do the same for her….but this wasn't how she had ever imagined she could, would go out. Everything was blurry as she heard a noise and there he appeared in the doorway, ignoring the sunlight streaming through the windows and the fact she saw no immediate burning, that had to be a side effect of her giving some of her light to him. That she had in turn taken on a vamp trait of two in exchange was not seeming to help her at the moment.

"Sookie." Eric said, alarm in his voice as he came to the side of the bed where she had fallen from, her back to him. And as he reached around to try to help her up, seeing her pale and unresponsive, he did feel signs of life. She was breathing and had a pulse. But there was something else, as his hands reached gently around her middle and though it was hard for him to be startled, this was one of those rare times….that he was dealing with the realization that had downed on him that he wasn't being affected by the sunlight had suddenly come upon him. But his main focus now was on her and scooping her up, he got her on the bed and saw how pale she was, how weak. And yet, as he gingerly, almost timidly placed a hand on her slightly distended belly, he felt the life within kicking strongly. A fighter. But help, he knew, was needed and so he pulled out his cell and soon, a familiar voice was on the other end. And after a promise of a hefty pay day, he hung up and it was when there came a impatient knock on the front door downstairs a half hour later, the Viking allowed the dwarf to enter, the feisty and fearless Dr Ludwig all put pushing herself through the front door, past him and heading up the stairs as soon as he had opened the door. He explained that which had happened and the doc was unfazed by the odd manner in which this unborn child had come to be.

"Nothing surprises me anymore, Viking." she said as she entered the room where the blonde was resting, looking at peace and at least the spasms of pain and discomfort had abated. Checking her vitals, the doc said nothing for a good fifteen minutes before putting her supplies back into her doctor bag.

"Well? I want answers right now! How is she? How is-" Eric was clearly itching to know what, if anything was wrong. The doc looked at him sternly.

"I don't take kindly to impatience and a lack of respect …if you want answers, then ask without so much attitude. I get that you are worried but I deserve respect and if I am to be the one that cares for her for the duration of this, I would suggest you mind your manners, such as they are." the doc said, jabbing a finger upward into his midsection, further proof she had no fear of even him. Though it clearly was taking a good deal of effort, he ran a hand through his hair and pursed his lips before offering a small smile to the doc.

"Not many are gutsy enough to talk back to me…and I admit, I was….rude. You do good work in the past-" he paused. "I apologize for my rudeness. I only want her to be well."

"This is the second time I've come to work on her and I have yet to fail you…or her." she doc's tone was gentler and there was something of a smirk on her face. "I find it hard to be annoyed at you, Viking. There's something about you that makes it hard and since you cant glamour dwarves like me either….." she shook her head and offered a comforting pat on the leg. "She is fine as is the little one. I suspect with her faerie blood and whatever other magic is in her, it is only going to be a matter of days before she has the kid. And I would suggest that you take care with her, be cautious. I have never delivered a child with the bloodlines like this one has and with that kind of firepower, the labor could be markedly different form a average faerie delivery. Just want to give you fair warning. Any troubles, don't hesitate to call, though I warn you, it has been a busy time for me, illnesses directly and indirectly to the supe community are at all time highs and though none are terribly serious, I am on my own until I can find some help at the clinic. There is a chance, my friend, that you could very well end up having to take on the delivery yourself, though I doubt it. But know there is a chance….and by the way, how is your infusion of her power treating you?"

As if an answer to her question, the slowly rising sun had become brighter and streamed through the curtains a little more and it was then he winced, feeling the effects and showing them. But yet not in the same way that it once affected him. "Seems like I can tolerate it more but clearly, I am also not immune to it….thanks for asking." he said with a smirk. "Shall I show you out?"

"I appreciate the offer but nope. Good luck to the both of you and I suggest that perhaps you give her a drink and I don't mean orange juice…..that comes after she gets what she really needs." and she closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving him to look to Sookie whose eyes were open and she looked tired but there was a sense of calm about her that made his own nerves settle, if only slightly.

"Hey there….I heard voices and I wanted to wake up but I didn't want to….did I hear Dr. Ludwig?"

Sitting on the side of the bed, he nodded. "I was worried after the fit you had, it was….frightening. And then when I got you up on the bed, I noticed this." he guided her hands under the covers and she herself was able to take in her changing body. And she looked at him, eyes alight.

"I felt strange and then I kinda blanked and I…I can't believe this is happening." she said as she leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling before turning to her left where he sat, watching her. "None of this would have been possible if not for you going along with this insane set of circumstances. " she smiled but the smile faded. "But now your parents….they…their sprits cant visit again…there nothing left of them."

He looked wistful and yet there was a pride there too. "I hate sounding clichéd or mushy, but they are within both of us and this-" he placed his hand gently on her stomach. "They knew what they were giving up and did so willingly. To give us something we wanted….." he frowned and remembered that he was supposed to give her a little something. "The doc said I should give you a drink." he bit into his wrist and offered it to her. "Modern medicine, huh?"

 **Chapter 6**

Having learned of his improved but not foolproof tolerance for the sunlight, she was glad for him that he could, at least for some short periods of time, enjoy the sun, though she worried that perhaps he may push the limits to a bad point. Having had a taste of him a few hours earlier, she was feeling normal, for the most part and yet, she knew she was getting bigger by the minutes, albeit slowly. Her skin had gotten its healthy glow back and she felt perfectly normal. If only she could stop knocking things over with her expanding middle, that would be just great. But at least the only casualties from that had been a couple glasses of water and the knocking over of some jelly onto the kitchen floor. And to her embarrassment, he had been there for that particular incident and even as he cleaned the mess for her, she was pink in the face with embarrassment. It had been a couple days since the doc's visit and it had been decided that they inform their friends and family. And even though everyone had been made aware of that which had happened, upon arriving for a half shift at work, Sookie still got all kinds of gaping stares and funny looks. Certainly none were mean spirited and as she was picked up from work that evening by Eric at the end of the night, he too had been given some looks and had some comments made. Again, nothing mean, but it was comments of shock, surprise and support.

"That went…better than I hoped. " she said as she allowed him to drive her home in his corvette, leaving her own car behind for the night. The fresh air on her face felt good and she knew it had to be hard for him to play it safe behind the wheel-not that eh was careless when driving but e did tend to go a notch above the speed limit when on the open highway. Though readily he did prefer taking to the skies when traveling. But in her current state, he didn't dare travel like that when he had offered to pick her up. "How did Pam take the news?"

He ran a hand through his hair as they sped closer to her place. "She was taken aback and for her to be at a loss for words…" he smirked. "She said it may be fun dressing the kid like her and even if it's a boy, she said she planned to buy him little leather jackets and only the best in hair products…Ginger overheard the talk and she wants to throw a…..baby shower….she woman can barely make a sandwich, though I admit, she is a skilled bartender…..". He made a face in regards to Pam's reaction to the news, to which a giggling Sookie shook her head,

"Amazing how people can change….." she said. "I know how jealous and possessive she can be." her face darkened. "Do you really think she is looking forward to all of this? I never pegged her for being one to like kids. If anything I thing even tolerating them would be huge for her."

"Like you said, people change and seeing what you went through, I think it made her a little softer…I'd like to think it worked for me, don't you?" he said, stealing a glance at her before focusing on the road again.

"I know I have changed….for the better and yeah, you've changed a lot so I guess its not out of the realm of possibility for her to change too…..not saying it won't be a little weird seeing her interacting with a kid….but….we've really got a lot to be thankful for, don't we?"

"I suppose so…the past few years have been…." she bit her lip and couldn't bring herself to look at him, resting her hands on her stomach. "If you told me back then that this is where I would find myself, I would have laughed I your face. I was so wrong about so much. I know now that my behavior helped drive you away when you were gone for half a year and the fact I never bothered trying to see you, that I didn't think about you….I was so self absorbed and selfish and I can't believe you never gave up on me….us…how can I ever get forgiveness for how terrible I was?"

There was a silence as he took in her words, knowing that she was clearly aggrieved at her past actions. Finally he spoke. "I think we have both done things we regret and would do over if we could…the thing that matters is the moment we are in right here and now. I don't want to harp over the past and I am sure you don't either…am I right?"

She nodded, comforted and relieved that he wasn't making her feel guilty about things in the past. Though she knew in her heart, there would always be that pain and guilt she would never be rid of. No one could cleanse their conscience completely. And she would need to deal with the fact that she had done terrible things that certainly had not been warranted. And she also knew he himself knew he too had baggage he carried. "I am lucky and won't take anything or anyone for granted ever again. I promise."

Nether said anything for some time. In a matter of days, their lives would change yet again but at least this time, they were stuck like glue. And it was a slight discomfort in her middle that told her things were going to get more interesting really soon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 7**

News, of course, had spread through out their circle of friends and family and though nothing seemed to face the townspeople anymore, it was still weird just how things had gone down that had led the waitress to be expecting. But everyone were also chalking it up to a miracle, that her previous loss and heartbreak, the misery she endued from her late ex had been terrible. That this miracle could finally give her the chance to move on and heal. Though the scars she had suffered from physically were gone, that she was even stronger than she had been before now that she had vamp traits as well, she felt the mental scars as deeply as any of the physical scars had. With sacrifice and acceptance on both of their parts, they had made each other more powerful, mentally and physically in order to create what they had. Though the changes would remain permanent, they knew that the more strength they had the better, what with the way their lives were. That he could even go out in the sunlight for a brief amount of time now thanks to her power within him was a bit of a blessing-he had told her he had tempted fate as he was wont to do and found he had been able to last a couple hours outside in the light before signs of burning started in. the fact she could send him out during the day if she needed him to was a comfort but when he had offered to go, she had refused. She knew that there was always targets on their back, being who they were but if someone was able to learn of their changes-especially his albeit somewhat limited day walking ability…..she shuddered to think how messy things could become for them. And the baby? She shuddered again, knowing full well that this was a almost unique baby, save for the fact that there had, in fact been a mix of such power before. But that had been Warlow and she had come close to changing herself then in order to save her friends from certain doom. Though relieved at the time that she hadn't had to go through that after all, she was now, thriving on what she was. What was to come.

She knew he had things to deal with at the club and had been texting back and forth with him since the sun had gone down. The conversation he had had with Pam about everything that had happened, right down to demonstrating his new ability to wield light like Sookie could, had been alarming at first to Pam. But when she saw the way it worked, now deadly it could be, she chalked it up to merely being another weapon for him. It was refreshing for Sookie to see Pam taking all of this in stride. Though again, the people who would know about them both being, for all intents and purposes, hybrids, would be severely limited. It was for the best. She hadn't wanted to trouble him but over the past couple hours, she had felt the pains return and had relegated herself to her bed with some water, flipping on her new TV on the wall that had just been installed that morning by her brother, who was doting on her as mush as he could. He had taken to being a deputy and had several commendations to his credit and with his family, Bridgette and little Harper, he had certainly changed from the goofy brother she had grown up with, well, he was still goofy and could be a little….dim sometimes. But he was a pillar of the community and she was proud of him.

But back in the here and now, she felt the pain getting more potent and she knew, without a doubt that though only a few days had passed since she had learned that what which had been hoped for had come true. And as she patted her much larger stomach, she placed her cell on her bedside table as she heard it go off, another text from him. It was nice that he worried about her and she had to laugh at the zig zag path her and his lives had taken. She had known he had sold off the company he had founded and was more than a bit well off. New Blood had thrived and she understood that he had come to prefer the simpler task of running his bar instead. Corporate life, as it turned out, wasn't for him. And though she knew that without having done what he had done when dealing with those Japanese thugs, hep v likely would not have been cured. He had saved the day but knew he was happier now, with the company in the hands of others once again. That she suspected he had done it for her was a solid theory. She ignored the text as a stab of pain came through her and she felt dizzy. Knowing who else she could call, she was chagrined to find her body feeling like she was paralyzed, to say nothing of her clumsiness when she knocked her phone to the ground and was physically unable to retrieve it. "Crap." she said as it began.

 **Chapter 8**

Of course he had expected her to at least reply to his last text but he knew she was stubborn. That he felt the fear through their bond got him moving, barely taking a moment to tell Pam he had to leave and though the chat was all too brief, she knew that his sudden departure could and would only be for one reason. She sighed and hoped deep down for not another tragedy, knowing all too well the pain he and the faerie had endured and though her own life hadn't been a picnic, Pam had also not had such devastating looses like they had had. She had always felt herself somewhat fortunate but make no mistake, she was all too glad she had left her human life in the dust decades ago. Best choice she had ever made. And as touch as she was, she had grown to care for others in her life and even though she was as snaky as ever, those closest to her knew better and Sookie, of course, now knew there was more to her than that hard outer shell. And surprising herself, Pam mustered up a few kind thoughts for her former enemy, hoping for the best for those back at the little yellow farmhouse.

Meanwhile, he had been nothing more than a streak, a bur, as he had flew straight to her house and up the stairs. He saw her in bed, alone, sweating and looking as if she was in discomfort and yet there was something of aglow about her. She looked relieved and scared at the same time, not quite knowing what to do. The tingling, paralyzing sensation was long gone and she had managed to get her phone. "I tried calling the doc…she's out of town, some sick humans got exposed to some nasty goblin virus-yes, goblins exist, she told me as much, that though they can take a human form, they can still spread illness-" she stopped talking as she forced to take a deep breath. The pain was leaving her and she felt a air of calm about her and it was almost as if she wasn't about to have a baby. Strange, though she highly suspected it was her power taking hold, she had heard what Andy's one time fling Maurella had gone through when having their four kids. That it had been….a interesting and eve titillating experience for her and those who had been there to see the sight. Not that she wanted a big audience and knowing that the doc was, as she had feared, was indisposed for the time being, if she was even going to be able to come at all, at least she had gotten a message through and hopefully she would come soon. But it was very much clear that the kid was going to get here well before the good doc was going to and the other piece if interesting news was that there was only one person in the room with her and only one who was going to be able to do what was needed.

"What can I get for you…what….can I do?" he asked as he sat beside her on the bed, looking worried and almost…could it be…panicked. "I saw women have children in my human days but….I never really….imagined it would be hitting this close to home….."

"This isn't exactly what I expected." she replied in between the slight discomfort. "This is no ordinary faerie baby so I soluble be shocked that there is more pain that involved here than a average birth…. " she cringed, grabbing the comforter she was under, lot letting go until it subsided. "But ready or not, here it comes."

 **Chapter 9**

She so rarely saw him look anything less than confident before and so as she took what little she knew about having kids and ordered him to get some towels and water, just in case things got….messy…she took in the sight. It was comical and amusing, to be sure but at this moment in time, her discomfort had turned to something she knew was, in fact normal in a faerie birthing. She wanted nothing more than to jump him right then and there and she even started to get off the bed but was able to fight off that inclination, instead finding herself riddled with that lustful urge within her and he seemed further unsure of what to do as he saw her trying to maintain some focus, come clarity.

"I hope you're ready….." she said as she breathed in one deep breath and then there was a slight hum, vibration to the room as there came a light and with a slick dive, the Viking dropped the items she had asked for and ripped through her clothes that would have impeded progress and in a few moments, cradled a unnaturally clean baby and though silently grateful not to have had to clean the kid up, he gladly would have.

"It would seem that it was a mostly faerie birth, though with its mixed blood, I am not shocked there was a few hiccups, more pain involved than what I would have wanted for her….but look at that, won't you?" a voice called from the doorway and in the heat of the moment, neither of them had noticed the faerie king lurking in the doorway, watching the delivery. "I wasn't visible until just now, but I was not about to miss this and wanted to stand by on the off chance that he would….well, he passed this trial with flying colors." Niall walked over to where stood the shell-shocked looking Viking, holding the kid in his arms., a fleece blanket having quickly been put haphazardly around it and allowing the faerie king to help, Eric watched the baby be swaddled in a more secure and snug fashion. There was not a trace of mess that came along with the typical human birth, not even a cord needed to be cut. "Since this was not typical of a normal pregnancy for a faerie, I shouldn't be surprised that it is only one….and a boy…boys are somewhat more rare." Niall continued as he walked over to check his granddaughter who looked refreshed. Joyous.

"A boy….. " she whispered. "Here's hoping that I get some blue things at the baby shower, though most people have a shower before the kid comes."

"Yes, but we are far from being most people." the Viking pointed put, smugly, as he was wont to be. But the others in the room knew better, the kind of heart, loyalty he had to those he cared for and granddaughter and grandfather rolled their eyes, smiles on their faces

"I don't think I want a shower. " she said. "A moot point now….but maybe some kind of party for everyone to get to meet this guy….." she was interrupted by a rap on the window as Pam had appeared, hovering in the moonlight and looking somewhat annoyed.

"you're having a shower and you'll like it….I already got most of it planned and there ain't no way I am canceling it and wasting my hard work….well, Ginger's hard work. I just told her to make calls and order crap." Pam said as Eric let her into the room and she made a beeline to where Sookie was in the bed, the baby in her arms now. "Well…." Pam scented the room and frowned. "Not what I expected to come into….smell wise….and no…mess….." she peered over the right shoulder of her former enemy. "It's not…..ugly." she narrowed her gaze at the squished little face, slumbering. "But if I start smelling anything, I am outta here."

There was a moment of levity and Sookie was appreciative of the visit. "Well, let me know the time and place and….oh goodness this will be quite the party, won't it? And keep it tasteful, please? It is a baby shower, after all."

"Well if I am gonna have this be a family affair, gotta have something for the guys….don't worry your pretty blonde head, it will be fine. Already got the booze bought and the setting….all you need to worry about is showing up. Willa is all about helping on this and I have to say, delegating is so much more fun then going through all the motions….." Pam smirked as she got up and turned to leave but patted her maker's arm, smiling devilishly. "Enjoy diaper duty." and before he could respond, she had taken off and the look on his face sent the waitress into hysterics, Niall enjoying the look on his face as well.

"So that was the infamous Pam….too bad she seemed too distracted to make introductions but perhaps when this party occurs, then we can make our introductions. "Niall said, shaking his head. "She is a firecracker, though it tends to run un the family, I've watched all of you from time to time…." he trailed off. "I think that anyone foolish enough to try anything funny with a family such as you would come to quickly regret their decision." Niall looked at his pocket watch. As modern as he was, there were those olden quirks of his he had and his dress and clock were a couple of those things that his granddaughter though added to his charm. "until the shower, I suppose…and perhaps I can convince your cousin to come. Hadley and Hunter, they have been so happy in Faery. This world just scares your cousin too much for her to want to be here for any reason and I don't know if even this would be enough to draw her back here, even for something this joyous. But I can see what I can do to convince her."

"Hadley…..Hunter….I've been so...preoccupied…I am glad they are happy but…does she know about-"

"I've kept her informed about things here in this realm and so she knows all too well about the two of you. She said she was scared of him at first but then she came to see the true nature of that Viking. He helped comfort her when she was in deep with the late, so very not lamented Sophie Anne. She may not be entirely at ease with him….but she gives her blessing to you, Sookie."

The girl said nothing but lay back in bed and nodded and with that, Niall vanished, leaving only the three in the room, two pondering what was, what could me and what would be.

 **THE END**


End file.
